


Assumptions (That Turn out to be Wrong)

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: And who the hell was this curly-haired woman strolling into the Tardis ahead of the Doctor? Why was the Doctor wearing a fitted suit and a top hat? Why was she holding the door for the woman and grinning up at her like she’d hung all the stars in the universe? Yasmin felt a pang of jealousy at that. Not that she had a right, but the Doctor had never looked at her that way - she’d never seen the Doctor look at anyone that way - and it wasn’t like she wanted her to look at her that - just that - well. Maybe a bit.





	Assumptions (That Turn out to be Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> Me again, throwing trashy 13/river fic at you that probably sucks but I really don't care because there's not enough of it out there. Also featuring a hopelessly in love yasmin because we all know she is, right?

Yasmin assumed many things about the Doctor, from what she knew of her, and from what little the Doctor had told her about herself. She assumed she was older than she looked, how much older Yaz wasn’t certain but she’d heard her muttering about something or other happening _centuries_ ago in her own timeline (which if Yaz was being honest with herself, made her head spin a bit), so she was going with _a lot._

She assumed something had happened that resulted in her being alone. Assumed that she had often travelled alone, and that she probably loved that ship of hers more than any living being, with the way she spoke about and to it. _Her,_ Yaz mentally corrected herself, sending a silent apology to the Tardis as she wandered through its hallways. Still couldn’t get used to that.

On a more personal side, not that it was something she thought about (it was, maybe, a bit. A lot) Yasmin had assumed the Doctor was either asexual or that her race didn’t... well. Yaz didn’t know, and she certainly wasn’t about to ask her. She’d already sort-of tried once, after the whole awkward are-you-seeing-each-other conversation with her mum. The Doctor hadn’t seemed to know what it meant and Yaz had wondered if she dated and had relationships like, well, humans. But when she’d asked she hadn’t seemed to know what she meant then either so Yaz had given up with flushed cheeks. In hindsight, fumbling around the topic of dating probably hadn’t been the best way to go about it with an actual alien, she’d probably have been better off asking her if her biology was compatible with humans - although that may have been a bit too blunt.

It was on this night that she’d woken up and been unable to get back to sleep and decided to wander back down to the console room to see if the Doctor was up that Yasmin found out how wrong she’d been.

She steps into the console room just as the front door opens, and Yaz is about to open her mouth to ask the Doctor where she’d been (without them!?) when a voice that isn’t the Doctor’s gets her attention and she halts in her tracks, quickly ducking back behind the wall. She peeks round the corner with wide, surprised eyes. She had assumed the Doctor just hung about in the console room while they were all off sleeping, tinkering away with the wires under the console like she seemed to love to do or - or reading a book or something. Not that she went out and had adventures without them! With other people!?

And who the hell _was_ this curly-haired woman strolling into the Tardis ahead of the Doctor? Why was the Doctor wearing a fitted suit and a _top hat_ ? Why was she holding the door for the woman and grinning up at her like she’d hung all the stars in the universe? Yasmin felt a pang of jealousy at that. Not that she had a right, but the Doctor had never looked at her that way - she’d never seen the Doctor look at anyone that way - and it wasn’t like she _wanted_ her to look at her that - just that - well. Maybe a bit.

The Doctor closes the door behind them and spins to face the other woman. “Did you have fun dear?”

_Dear?_

“With you? Always,” the woman turns to give the Doctor a smile as she reaches the console before tapping a few buttons and pushing down the lever and what the hell was she doing? She knew how the fly the Tardis? The Doctor was _letting_ her fly the Tardis? She wouldn’t even let Yaz press the custard cream lever and she felt a bit sore about that.

“Well,” says the woman, pressing a few more of the controls and glancing up in the screen. “Here we are.”

Yasmin glances around, confused. Had they just taken flight? And landed? She hadn’t felt or heard a thing!

“I should be off. Guards changing in fifteen minutes.”

The Doctor tosses the top hat from her head to the floor. “Not so fast Doctor Song,” she says, striding up to the console to press herself right against the woman’s back, arms moving round her to tap a few of the controls.

“Is there a reason you just made the Tardis invisible?” The woman smiles, like she already knows the reason.

“Would you rather we were caught again?” The Doctor replies, her low voice almost a growl that Yaz had never heard come from her lips. She feels her stomach flutter in response.

The woman doesn’t reply, she simply turns around so she is facing the Doctor, practically pinned to the console now with their close proximity.

“I should get back,” the woman says, her voice softer now, almost a whisper that Yaz has to strain her ears to hear.

“Why are you playing coy with me River?” The Doctor purrs, going up onto her tiptoes as she leans further into her, pressing her against the console. She’s a lot shorter than the other woman who’s wearing towering heels but that doesn’t seem to phase her as she eyes her lips and licks her own and god Yaz’s heart is _pounding._

“We both know what you want.” That growl again.

“And what’s that?” The woman - River? Replies.

The Doctor leans up further on her tiptoes, hands moving to grip the console either side of her.

“Me.”

They stare at each other for a moment before River seems to cave first, thrusting her hands into the Doctor’s hair and pulling her face to her own in a furious kiss. Yasmin feels her mouth go dry as she stares at them, brain trying to make sense of what she’s seeing, but the Doctor breaks it after just a few seconds, grabbing River by the hips and hoisting her up to sit on the console. Ignoring her gasp, she trails fast kisses down her body, pushing her thighs apart and bundling her long slinky dress up around her hips before dropping to her knees on the floor and - yep. Okay. Most definitely not a sexless being then.

Yaz’s face burns as she watches the Doctor drag River’s underwear down her legs and off, tossing it over her shoulder (it lands near Yaz - something black and lacy and damp - oh god Yaz is not looking) then gripping her by the hips and hauling her to her as she buries her face between her thighs.

Yasmin had been so wrong about the Doctor, she realises as she watches her head move between River’s thighs, one of River’s legs lifting to hook over her shoulder, a hand buried in the Doctor’s hair as she throws her head back and utters “ _sweetie._ ” So, so wrong, because even when she’d imagined getting past the cluelessness and actually being with her like this (not that that was something Yaz had ever imag - oh, who was she kidding) she’d been excitable and enthusiastic but still rather _clueless_ , with quite a lot of fumbling and Yaz having to take the lead. What, she scoffs at herself now, had she thought that after quite possibly hundreds of years the Doctor hadn’t known how to do this?

River is sighing and gasping in pleasure on top of the console, her fingers so tight in the Doctor’s hair Yaz can see her white knuckles even from over by the hallway, and Yasmin feels her insides burn (in the best kind of way) as she watches them. She definitely knew what she was doing, Yaz concurred - and she most definitely also knew what she wanted (was it this or just _River_? The thought frantically flashed through her mind), far from the hectic scattered genius who’d taken half an hour to decide on a pizza topping the other day.

The Doctor moves her hand from River’s hip round under her thigh and beneath her own chin and - _oh._ It was pretty obvious where it went next by the way River’s back arches and she cries out, the sound resonating throughout the console room. The Doctor lifts her head from between River’s legs, turning it, teeth scraping over her thigh as she looks up at her face.

“Look at me,” That growl again, and the burning worsens.

River’s eyes snap open and down to meet the Doctor’s.

“Tell me what you want,” the Doctor orders and River tugs at her hair.

“You,” she utters back breathlessly, “always you.”

She bites her thigh again and Yasmin sees River hiss.

“Be more specific.”

River huffs. “Make me come,” she says, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Good girl,” Yasmin hears the Doctor growl against River’s thigh before her head disappears between her legs again.

Her hand is moving as well as her head now and it doesn’t take long after that for River to throw her head back so hard she hits it against the monitor as she lets out a scream so loud Yaz has _no_ idea how Ryan and Graham haven’t heard that. Yasmin squirms in her position crouched on the floor, heart pounding and an uncomfortable ache between her thighs that’s accompanied by the guilt of having just watched her friend bring off another woman (and tried not to imagine it was her in River’s place - very unsuccessfully).

Yaz swallows hard, heart beating so loud she’s almost afraid they will hear, but they both seem far too distracted as the Doctor gets to her feet, wiping her mouth on her sleeve and smirking at River who slides off the console and lets her dress fall back down around her feet.

“Three minutes ‘til guard change,” The Doctor says, somewhat smugly, and River rolls her eyes, smoothing down her dress and patting her hair.

“Your timing is impeccable for once, sweetie,” she replies, leaning on the Doctor’s shoulder to step out of her high heels.

“Hey!”

River laughs as the Doctor points playfully at the door.

“Back to prison with you.”

_Prison!?_

“Mhmm,” River leans in for a quick kiss before picking up her shoes and sauntering off towards the door. “See you tomorrow night.”

“Count on it,” the Doctor is smiling as she watches her leave.

River turns to blow the Doctor a kiss before opening the door.

“Night Yaz,” she calls out before she slips through.

Yaz’s stomach drops as the Doctor’s eyes widen and she whips round, eyes frantically searching the room.

Well… this was going to be awkward.


End file.
